Sleepiness
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Univese. Set before "Life Changing" . The baby is late, the bed is empty and Alphonse is up.


Alphonse slowly opened his eyes feeling the emptiness on their bed. He looked the clock, marking 2:17am. Focusing his gaze trough the darkness, looking around, he decided to go after his wife.

Mei was walking on their front garden, her bare feet touching the soft grass. Her hands were on her hips, eyes closed. An uncomfortable look on her beautiful face, the round and big 9-month belly looked so heavy. On the last months of pregnancy, she started to use his pajamas pants with nothing but a loose shirt. She said it was more comfortable that way.

- Mei… what's wrong?

- Oh, Im sorry… did I make any noise?

- No, but I missed you on bed. – she continue to walk in circles as he talked. – What's happening? Is it time?

- Ah, its nothing… - she stopped for a while and closed her first, strongly. - … he is kicking my spine, I think.

- It doesn't seem to be nothing, Mei. – he wanted to hold her, but he knew it was not a good idea. She was trying to deal with that pain alone. He sat on the big hammock on the patio, watching her.

- You don't have to worry, I'm fine. – she wanted to undo that worried frown on his forehead. - Go get some sleep, you have a meeting first thing in the morning, right?

- It's ok. I cant sleep well without you anyway. – she smiled at him. – Is there anything I can do? Water or something?

- No… I just need to keep walking.

She walked back and forth on their garden for several minutes. The grass was moist and soft. Mei's hand's circulated her belly, silently asking for the baby to let her sleep. She was so tired. Her knees hurt, her backbones were totally crushed and she could imagine her child's tiny hands squeezing her kidneys. The doctor alerted her about some discomfort as the due date was delayed, but she couldn't imagine anything like that. She closed her eyes and tried to clean her mind, when her husband's sweet voice brought her back.

- Mei, are you afraid?

- Of?

- Giving birth.

She look at him for a few moments, before stopping and looking at the sky.

- It's a beautiful night, right? So many stars.

- Mei… answer me.

- I don't want to think about it. Im a warrior. I cannot be afraid.

- Its ok if you are.

- I cant… - she stopped and sat by his side, looking at her feet. – Because if I start to think about my fears, I won't have this child. I will keep him here, safe, inside. And that's crazy because Im about to explode. Im afraid of something going wrong on the birth, Im afraid of being a bad mother, Im afraid of so many things that could hurt him, Alphonse… so, I just cant think about it.

- It isn't crazy wanting to protect your child. – he smiled, touching her back. – And Im here to help you out with anything you need. I will hold your hand in every step of the way. You're going to be a terrific mother.

His big hands pressed some sore spots on her back, making her pain more bearable.

- Is it good?

- Yes. Thank you. – she smiled at him.

Alphonse could feel the tense muscles on his wife's body. Everything seemed to be cramped and sore. Her shoulders were stiff and she was a little bit uncomfortable when he put some light pressure there.

- Sorry.

- It's ok. I'm getting rusty, after so much time without practicing.

- Mei…

- Yes?

- Would it be ok having only this one? Its enough for me.

- Are you sure?

- Yes. I want to be able to dedicate myself on being a good father and a husband. I sincerely don't know if its going to be possible with more children. And, I don't want to stress your body anymore.

- You don't want to deal with a crazy wife again, right? - she smiled at him.

- You're not crazy! – he kissed her face. – And If I ever need to have more children around, I will visit Brother and Winry. Don't think they are going to stop with only two.

- Of course not! Edward is a pervert!

He laughed at his wife comment and pulled her to sit on his lap. Mei leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeats. Alphonse touched their unborn child and felt it move lively.

- This is a happy baby.

- Why shouldn't he? He's all warm and comfortable in here. – she put her hand over her husband's and smile.

- Mei…

- Hm?

- I will make you happy. Both of you. – his golden eyes were filled with love. – I promise.

Mei touched Alphonse's face and looked at him, for some time. She was so touched that her words of appreciation were stuck on her throat – damn hormones, she thought - but everything she wanted to say was written on her beautiful dark eyes before kissing him lightly.

They laid together, Mei's face on his heart and his arms around his wife, before silently falling sleep as the night's calm breeze surrounded them.


End file.
